


so long to find the words and the beat

by Suicix



Series: seven over seven [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Background Poly, Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, OT7, Songwriting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 10:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11484069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: "This song is just for me," Yugyeom says, and Youngjae's eyes light up immediately.





	so long to find the words and the beat

**Author's Note:**

> set...... early 2017? during recording for flight log: arrival, which was luckily of course before yugyeom started using soundcloud so i could make this make sense wrt timelines i think.
> 
> this fic is part of a series set in canon (v late 2016/early 2017 and onwards) through which i hope to write all twenty-one different ships featuring ot7 in the background.

It’s day whatever in the studio – Yugyeom’s lost count already. He’s the only one in the room right now, no bandmates or producers there to peer over his shoulder at what he’s doing, and no-one’s recording at the moment. It’s a well-deserved break, Yugyeom thinks, seeing that they’ve been here since early, even though they’re not actually all here today in the first place: only four of them are needed right now, apparently. Jaebum and Jackson are – somewhere in the building, Yugyeom doesn’t know where, and Youngjae’s gone for a walk, said he needs some fresh air, that he needs to stretch his legs. (He’s also been sent off to get drinks for the rest of them on his way. Yugyeom can’t wait until he gets back: the vending machine in the building’s out of order and he would really, _really_ like to drink something that isn’t just water. Preferably something chocolate.)

So – a _break._ Yugyeom’s done with his composing contributions for the album, but he supposes he shouldn’t waste the rush of inspiration that seems to have come with being in the studio, so he’s working on something of his own, words that he’ll be the only one singing. Jaebum and Youngjae might have the strongest voices, and Yugyeom knows that dance is the reason why he’s here in the first place, but this is part of his dream, too. It’s not the only song he’s trying to put together, but it’s the one that’s the closest to being done, and he stares down at the mostly full notebook page, making sure everything fits together properly before trying to come up with something new. It’s a talent Jinyoung has, when it comes to dancing as well as this – seeing the bigger picture and figuring out how it works – but Yugyeom focuses more on details. It takes him longer to think about how they might all come together to form something else, something complete.

He’s frowning over one of those details when the door clicks open in front of him. As he’d been hoping, it’s Youngjae, a cardboard tray with four drinks in it in his hands. They lock eyes, and Youngjae’s smile widens.

“Yugyeom-ah.” He nods a greeting and sets the tray on the table and places one of the cups next to Yugyeom. Iced chocolate, just like Yugyeom had hoped. “This is for you.”

“It’s a large one,” Yugyeom says when he takes the straw Youngjae gives him and pokes it through the hole in the cup, surprised. He’d expected a medium. Youngjae just shrugs at him.

“My treat,” says Youngjae. His eyes drift to where Yugyeom’s got his notebook open on the table, at the lyrics scrawled on the page, and he’s talking again before Yugyeom can even thank him for the drink. “Hey, I thought you said you finished the song you were writing for the new album already.”

“I have,” Yugyeom says. He takes a sip of his drink. _“This_ song is just for me.”

“Oh?” Youngjae’s eyes light up immediately.

“Yeah. When I’ve recorded it, I’m gonna put it up on Soundcloud like you and Jaebum-hyung do.”

At that, Youngjae’s eyes are almost sparkling. He quickly takes a seat opposite Yugyeom at the table, like this is the most important conversation he’s going to have in his life. It isn’t, obviously, and Yugyeom knows it, but it still means a lot that Youngjae’s interested, that Yugyeom can count on him to be supportive, that he _cares._

“Do you think you’re going to have a solo name for yourself like me and Jaebum-hyung?” he asks. “I mean, you just use your own name on our songs, but if it’s just you, I don’t know – maybe you want something different?”

Yugyeom wrinkles his nose and shakes his head.

“I like my name,” he says. “It’s unique.”

“Like you,” Youngjae tells him, and the sincerity there plain in the way he says it has Yugyeom mirroring his smile. Yugyeom glances down at the paper, feels his face flushing.

“Thanks, hyung,” he says. It’s impossible to keep his smile from widening even more.

“Would you… would you sing a bit of this one for me?” Youngjae asks, pointing at the page, and Yugyeom bites down on his lip, considering. He feels a little flustered about it, if he’s honest – the same way he sometimes does at a fan meeting when he’s been asked to dance on his own. There’s something about this that seems – _vulnerable,_ singing his own song that hasn’t even been finished yet with no music to accompany him, just his voice in the empty silence, even if it’s only a few lines. Then there’s the fact that it’s Youngjae who’s asking him, Youngjae with his big, beautiful voice and his own skills as a composer and his expectant smile.

“It’s a surprise,” is what Yugyeom settles for saying. “You’re an artist. I’m sure you understand.”

“I guess I do.” Youngjae rests his chin in a hand, nodding, and Yugyeom _knows_ that he does. If anyone understands music as an art, it’s Youngjae. It’s right there in the name he chose to use for his own music, the focus of the saying he likes so much. And, if that saying is to be believed, if art truly _is_ to be long, then Yugyeom should take as much time as he needs so he can get his songs perfect, so they can last, so _he_ can last through them. (Just not too long, he hopes – he wants to have a couple recorded and ready soon.)

“I’m working on some others, too,” Yugyeom says quickly, just in case Youngjae’s disappointed. “But I want this one to be done before our comeback, at least.”

“I can’t wait to hear them.” Youngjae reaches across the table and pats the back of Yugyeom’s hand. “I know Jaebum-hyung will be so proud of you when he finds out. All of us will be.”

Now that Youngjae’s mentioned it, Yugyeom has to imagine it, has to think about how they’d all react. Bambam knows already, because it’s impossible to keep secrets from him, especially when they’re in each other’s space all the time, and now, Youngjae knows, too. Jinyoung, Yugyeom can imagine, would say something witty and sly, but with a secret compliment hidden in his words, something that Yugyeom would only truly be able to understand after thinking about it for a moment. There’s Jackson’s encouraging words and one of his hands ruffling Yugyeom’s hair, and Mark’s bright grin and the soft-warm-easy touch of his hands, and then Jaebum’s proud smile, just like Youngjae said.

“I should go and take these to the hyungs,” Youngjae continues, standing and picking up the the cardboard tray that contains the two remaining drinks. Yugyeom recognises green tea for Jackson and a strawberry drink for Jaebum.

“If you can find them,” says Yugyeom, but Youngjae doesn’t seem fazed by it.

“If I don’t find them in five minutes, I’ll just text Jaebum that I’ve got this for him and he’ll come running,” he says, waving Jaebum’s drink in his hand with a smug smirk before putting it back in the tray. Yugyeom has to agree that he’s right.

For a moment, he hovers at Yugyeom’s shoulder a little awkwardly, like he wants to lean down and kiss Yugyeom, but he doesn’t do it – can’t when someone who isn’t supposed to see could very well walk into the room at any given point. Instead, he lays his hand on Yugyeom’s shoulder as he passes, squeezing lightly. It’s such a simple touch, but there’s something about the way Youngjae’s hand lingers, something about his fond smile, that somehow conveys everything a kiss could.

He’s gone from the room, then, off to find Jackson and Jaebum. It feels emptier without him here, more so than it did before because his absence is noticeable now, like when clouds move in to cover the sun on what was otherwise a bright afternoon. Still, Yugyeom’s eyes wander to where Youngjae’s own drink still remains on the table, and that’s a comfort: he’ll be back.

**Author's Note:**

> it has been waaaaay too long since youngjae appeared in this series (but i am Trying to make sure that everyone appears in two of every seven fics so we get a good variety, so he couldn't have appeared until now). thanks so much for reading, everyone - you can also find me on tumblr @ vibetechs!!


End file.
